


flos

by nemui



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemui/pseuds/nemui
Summary: And so they stay.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	flos

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song flos by r sound design, the song that inspired this fic

It's not the same.

They both know it's not the same.

The ' _i love you_ 's thrown around held no meaning to them anymore, the ' _i want us to stay together_ 's had no weight. Each blown kiss on stage was reduced to merely fanservice. 

A sigh escaped Niki's lips as Rinne kissed up his neck, this meant nothing. A hand slid up under Niki's shirt, this meant nothing. They couldn't stop this routine. If they stopped, they'd have to confront it. Neither of them wanted to confront it. 

Change is scary.

Everything they did together had a sense of familiarity. It just _had no meaning._ It wasn't out of love that they stayed together anymore, but lust and fear.

Rinne kissed him again. They both know it's not the same, but familiarity is comfort.

And so they stay.


End file.
